


Deja Vu?

by Roses_Sunset



Series: Good Girls AU [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rio being a soft boi, criminal, gang leader, gang life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: Switch it, Rio is a stay at home dad who needed help paying for his house so he enlists help with his best friends to rob a store not knowing he robbed a crime boss, Beth.





	Deja Vu?

**Author's Note:**

> It won’t be an ongoing series but maybe short clips of how things would play out if the roles were flipped

The kids started roaming around the house, entertaining themselves, while Rio set up their lunches. Emily entered the room, scrolling on her phone standing in front of the island.

"Mommy!" Isabelle yelled, grabbing Emily's attention before jumping on her for a bear hug.

"Hi baby," Emily scanned Isabelle seeing no stains. "No stains today, a record." Emily attacked her in sloppy kisses making her giggle.

"I was thinking maybe for dinner I could make lasagna," he asked as he gave their kids their lunches. Emily put Isabelle down looking towards Rio.

"I'm sorry hon, I'm staying late at the office tonight I need to work on a new proposal to show the board." Rio's shoulders drooped before fixing his composure.

"No, it's okay ill leave a plate for you, yeah?"Emily smiled walking to Rio grabbing his chin giving him a peck. The kids whined disgusted by the sight of their parents kissing. Emily walked away, grabbing her bag.

"I gotta go kiddies come give momma a kiss," Emily bent down as her kids ran to her giving her kisses. She left leaving the kids with their dad.

"Okay come on let's see if we got everything," The kids stayed still as Rio looked around. "Micheal, you got your homework?" Micheal nodded showing his bag. "Steven do you have your soccer jersey in your bag?" Steven opened his bag showing Rio the yellow jersey. "and Isabelle do you remember what we're doing today?"She nodded putting her hands behind her back.

"You're coming back to school to join in the bake sale," Rio lifted her to rest on his waist. She was getting better her R's still needed work, but her S's were significantly better.

"Good job, okay let's go before we're late." Rio took the kids to school giving them all kisses goodbye.

After Rio came home from grocery shopping, he checked his watch, seeing he still had two hours before the bake sale. He took the batter out of the fridge getting the brownie mix ready to bake.

The door opened making Rio look up. "What's up hermano," Carlos entered the room sitting on the chair in front of Rio. He grabbed the empty bowl of brownie mix scooping it with his finger, tasting it.

Rio grabbed the bowl smiling. "Don't be disgusting," he threw the bowl into the sink before putting the last batch into the oven.

"You know I eat when I'm stressed," Rio leaned on the counter looking up at him. "Isabella is filling for full custody," Carlos got up heading to the fridge.

"She can't do that,"

"Tell her that. She thinks I'm not doing what's best for Dylan," He said, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I want to fight it but I don't have money," The guys remained talking until Desmond entered the room.

"I give up." He groaned, sitting on one of the chairs.

"what happened?"

"We've been to every doctor and none of them can help Lizzie," He sat down defeated. Desmond would do anything for his kids, and the system always brings him down for it.

"Let's do it," Both boys stopped talking turning to Rio, who stayed silent, as he looked at them. "Let's rob that store,"

"Chris, we were kidding, are you out of your mind?" Carlos told him, wondering what the hell got into his big brother.

"I know you were but come on we all need it," Rio didn't necessarily need it, but he wanted to help the guys and the house can always use the fixing.

"Let me remind you this is illegal,"

"I know but you know the store like the back of your hand, plus we're only getting what we need,"

"I dont know about this, man," Desmond looked at Carlos, both still looking unconvinced.

"Des you'd do absolutely anything for Liz, you'd donate your own kidney if you could," Rio turned to his brother. "Carlos, dude, Simon is the greatest kid I know and its because of you and we're gonna stop that because of money?" Rio defended. It didn't take much more for them to convince themselves it was a good idea.

* * *

"Carlos I told you to lay your head low for now," Rio had his phone dangling between his ear and his shoulder, carrying the two grocery bags. "Ok then come over if it'll stop you from spending that money." Rio hung up on his brother as he struggled to open the door. He didn't know how hectic and life-changing robbing a damn grocery store would be.  Max came running to him, almost bringing him down.

"Hey buddy," Max started barking before running back to the kitchen. "Oh, I really hope you didn't find your food in the cabinet," Rio hurried to the kitchen to figure out what got Max all worked up. As he got closer he noticed Max getting petted by a woman.

"Nah, I just think he really likes me," The lady teased as she continued petting the dog before standing up. Frightened his hands went numb dropping all the food. "So this is him?" She smiled, turning to her girls. Her gun being held between her suit and her waist. He heels clinked against the tile in the silent room.

"W-what do you want?" She tsked walking closer. Her strawberry red hair bounced with every step. Rio remained still as she approached him.

"The money you stole from me," She buried her hands in her pockets. "So call your boys and bring them here and we can figure something out," She winked at him, before laughing it off with her goons.

* * *

The three guys sat by the bench, waiting for her to make her next move. " Is this real marble?" She touched the isle feeling the smoothness. "'cause you know those fake things one drop of liquid and they get ruined" She grabbed her rose-gold plated gun, placing it against the surface.

"We're gonna get you your money," Carlos blurted. Her girls turned to her waiting for her command. She smirked, crossing her arms.

"You should have told me you had it now," She knew they didn't since they walked out of the store they had their eyes on them. That man spent 50 percent of his money already. Wasnt smart enough to hide it.

"W-We dont but we have it all," Rio tried explaining, but she didn't like that answer.

"most of it," Carlos added. Both men looked at him bickering in their corner. "It was important,"

Desmond pleaded, "Please dont kill us," Elizabeth loved when they pleaded. Made her feel all the more powerful. She chuckled walking, till she was standing in front of their so-called 'leader'.

She touched his chin lifting him up making eye contact. Rio held his breath as she remained close. "I'm not gonna kill you... Yet," She let go of him, walking back to grab her gun. "I'm in a good mood, so I'll give you guys two days to give me my money back with interest of course," She looked at her watch

"I dont like being disappointed," Rio looked down, staring at her heels. There was an opening in the front, revealing a tattoo that looks like it started from the foot but becomes hidden trailing under her pants. Her girls lead the way her following behind. "See you soon fellas," Made eye contact one more time with him before disappearing. Hopefully they dont disappoint her. 


End file.
